prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emara
'Emara '''is the name of the romantic relationship between Emily Fields and Samara Cook. Season 1 Samara and Emily meet in "Monsters in the End" after Paige contacts Samara enlisting her help in coming out to her father. Emily volunteers to come and support her, while Paige meets her in the Apple Rose Grille, but Paige changes her mind, standing up Samara and instead leaving Emily alone with Samara. The two hit it off right away, and later when Paige catches Samara and Emily flirting at the Founder's Day Festival, she gets jealous, causing Emily to thank Samara and to tell Paige it's not worth it, now that she insists on keeping their relationship hidden. Season 2 In "The Goodbye Look," Samara manages to convince Emily to go see a movie with her, despite Emily's hesitation that she's moving to Texas, and maybe shouldn't start something new. Emily is then scouted by a college representative. Samara is encouraging and very excited for her. During their movie date, Emily has a sudden thought about when she was at that same theater with Maya and opens herself up to Samara, when Samara picks up on it. Samara returns the favor, opening up to Emily about her first girlfriend. The movie starts, and they seem very comfortable together. In "Blind Dates," Pam sees Emily and Samara together and invites Samara to celebrate at dinner, especially since Emily won't be celebrating with her usual friends. Samara accepts, and this dinner seems like it will be very different than the last one, when a girlfriend of Emily's came over. Surprisingly, Pam is impressed by Samara, especially her appreciation of Pam's craftiness and her sweet, polite demeanor. The subject changes to Danby, and Samara takes advantage to make things better for Emily, to take the guilt off of her. Before Emily confesses, Samara convinces Pam that there are other schools out there that would love Emily, given her swimming stats. She dissuades Pam from contacting the Danby coach right away, as that would make them seem to eager and focused on only one school. In this way, she has released Emily from the pressure of this one college. Back at school, Samara reiterates what she said to Emily's mom the other night, and Emily happily reports that her mother has started to look at other colleges. They plan for a second date. In "Never Letting Go," Samara helps adjust Ali's dress to fit Emily for the fashion show; she also gets to watch Emily change into the dress... Emily asks her to come and see her handiwork, but Samara tells Emily that she is supposed to meet up with a friend the night of Emily's fashion show, so Emily invites Samara to come and bring her friend, without having met this friend. When Samara shows up with Quinn at the fashion show, the two share a joke about sitting in each other's lap, and Emily catches a touchy-feely vibe from the two. When questioned about it by Emily later, Samara claims that Quinn is just a friend, but uses the opportunity to clarify that she feels that they (Emily and Samara) should be able to see other people, as Emily has made it clear that she wants to take things slowly when Samara first asked her out and since they have only gone on two dates. In "Picture This," Samara plans a girls' night, wherein Emily can get to know her other friends, Bianca, Quinn, and Zoey. Things go very well until the next day, when Quinn tells her that Emily slipped Zoey her number. Samara is distressed and tells Emily that she no longer wants to see her until Emily will give her the real reason for practically asking her friend out. Trivia *Samara was never shown in the series again following their messy break up. *"A" is the reason they broke up. *Claire Holt presumably left the series to begin her recurring role in season 3 of ''The Vampire Diaries as Rebekah Mikaelson. Gallery Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Romances Category:Love Interests Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Former Couples Category:LGBT Pairings